


out of all these countless stars

by kaleidoscopestars



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, coffee shop au (kinda?), minghao is dumb and his friends are dumber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidoscopestars/pseuds/kaleidoscopestars
Summary: "Minghao's in love" Mingyu half yells, startling Seokmin out of whatever half asleep trance he exists in during school hours and causing him to almost fall off the bench. Again, Minghao considers murder as a viable option."Jeonghan?" Vernon asks, mouth already half full of the suspicious looking school pizza. Minghao can feel his soul leaving his body.





	out of all these countless stars

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts for ages because i couldn't figure out how to finish it but here it finally is! the jeonghao high school au that no one asked for. this was unbetad so apologies for any mistakes!
> 
> title from glass shoes - fromis_9 because i listened to it on repeat while writing the final part!

Jeonghan is the worst person Minghao knows. 

He tells him this whilst sitting in someone else's kitchen at four in the morning.

The cold from the soda in he’s holding leeches into his hands and sucks all the feeling out of them. Muted music blares from distant speakers, the words indistinguishable from the shouts of his friends and too many other people he’s pretty certain he’s never met before.

Jeonghan just throws his head back and laughs, completely unbothered. His laugh reminds Minghao of the sea washing against a pebbly beach, of an autumn breeze shaking loose dry leaves from the branches of trees, but this time Minghao manages to keep his mouth shut. 

"What exactly makes me the worst person you know," Jeonghan asks after he's finished laughing. 

His face is relaxed and he's sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter with the sort of feigned nonchalance you possess when you're drunk and yet still sober enough to be self-aware. The light behind him makes it difficult to focus on his face and leaves bright spots dancing across Minghao’s field of vision.  
From his spot on the floor, Minghao takes this all into consideration. 

 

He squints at Jeonghan over the top of his now empty cup and wonders when exactly the room started spinning. 

The silence goes on for longer than it probably should have; sentences get stuck in Minghao's throat and even the simplest words clog up his mouth like tar. He wants to say how the sound of Jeonghan's voice makes his face heat up an embarrassing amount, and how the way Jeonghan’s face lights up whenever he gets away with some stupid prank makes Minghao's legs stop feeling like legs and turn them into something in between limp noodles and downright useless.  
He could tell him why he can barely string together a sentence when he's talking to Jeonghan without stuttering, or how for a month after they first met, he’d had been half convinced that Jeonghan was actually an angel who'd been thrown out of heaven with the express purpose of tormenting Minghao.  
But in the end, he gives up trying to speak and just points at Jeonghan, waving his hands up and down in an attempt to communicate what he means.  
Jeonghan laughs even harder at that.  
"At least give me something specific" There's a glint of something Minghao can't quite decipher in his eyes "I’d like to know what makes me so awful."  
"Your face," Minghao scrunches up his nose in thought "It's too, too..." . He wants to say ‘pretty’ or ‘beautiful’ but again words fail him.  
The fairy lights strung up around the edge of the room throw Jeonghan’s face into a contrast of shadows and blue and green and red. He looks ethereal. Minghao wants to disappear.

In this pause, Minghao can almost hear the world turning. 

 

There's a lot of other things Minghao wants to tell Jeonghan. He tells Mingyu this whilst sitting in the school's cafeteria, half hoping that the noise of the other students would carry his words away before Mingyu could hear. However, the universe seems to be conspiring against him and Mingyu catches every word perfectly. 

"Why don't you just tell him?" Mingyu replies, temporarily stopping his attempts to inhale his sandwich whole, "Wouldn't that be easier?"  
"I can't just say the stuff I want to say" Minghao replies, not bothering to meet his friend's eyes and instead focusing on the table in front of him "It's embarrassing and I can't find the right way to say it"  
There are a few seconds of silence during which Minghao can hear the cogs in Mingyu's brain whirring ominously.  
"Wait a minute-" There's an almost audible ding as everything falls into place in Mingyu’s mind and when he looks up, Mingyu's mouth is almost a perfect circle "You like him"  
Something about hearing it stated so simply makes Minghao want to stop existing right there and then.  
"Shut up, you don't know what you're saying," He fights the urge to slap his hands over his friend's mouth. Had Mingyu always been this loud? "I hate him, he's the worst person I know."  
"You liiiiiiike him" Mingyu's face lights up and he draws out the syllables in an annoyingly sing-song way that makes Minghao seriously consider whether or not he could get away with first degree murder when the canteen is this crowded. 

Just as he starts to weigh up whether or not he could do enough damage to Mingyu using just his bare hands, his other friends choose to show up and squish onto a bench that really should be too small to fit four teenagers. For a brief moment, Minghao thinks he's been saved by their sudden arrival, but then Mingyu opens his stupid mouth and Minghao is back to wishing he'd been hit by a car on his way to school that morning. 

"Minghao's in love" Mingyu half yells, startling Seokmin out of whatever half asleep trance he exists in during school hours and causing him to almost fall off the bench. Again, Minghao considers murder as a viable option. 

 

"Jeonghan?" Vernon asks, mouth already half full of the suspicious looking school pizza. Minghao can feel his soul leaving his body. 

 

"How the hell did you know?" Minghao hisses in response, still not bothering to lift his chin off the table. If he was going to die of shame and embarrassment then there's no way he was going to bother putting energy into sitting up first. 

 

"Dude," Vernon sounds somewhere between patronising and pissed off and Minghao is already dreading what he's about to say "You stare at him like, all the time. Whenever we hang out with Wonwoo's lot it's all 'Jeonghan this' and 'Jeonghan that'. I'd have to be blind and probably deaf or extremely dumb not to get it' 

 

"Oh," Mingyu looks vaguely put out by this "Why didn't I get it before then?"  
Seeing as Mingyu has recently become dead to him, Minghao chooses to ignore him and instead desperately searches for a way to change the topic

 

"Where's Seungkwan?" Vernon gives him a look and wipes the pizza grease off his hands onto his jeans. 

"He had to stay behind to talk to our maths teacher. Nice try but I'm not letting you off that easily. I've had to listen to your dumbass lovesick bullshit for months now and enough is enough.'  
Minghao opens his mouth to spit out a retort. He isn't lovesick, least of all over Jeonghan and his stupid voice and his stupid hair and his stupid way of acting like the whole world loves him. No way.  
Part of Minghao is aware that any sort of denial will just convince his demonic friends of what they think they already know, or it'll at least give them some new thing to tease him about for the next fifty years, so he clamps his mouth shut again and starts picking crumbs off Mingyu's sandwich to flick at Seokmin. 

Lunch ends too soon, as it always does, but it's not soon enough for Minghao who has to spend the remaining thirty minutes dodging questions with the same panicked urgency that you avoid cars when you cross a busy road without bothering to first check for oncoming traffic. 

The last lesson of the day drags on far too slowly. Whenever Minghao turns around to glance at the ancient clock on the wall he swears that the minute hand has crawled slightly backwards, trapping him in the overly warm classroom for what felt like an eternity.  
Taking notes is pointless at this point in the year (at least that's what Soonyoung and Wonwoo always insist and Minghao can never find the energy to argue with them) so he lets his teacher's droning voice fade away into white noise and instead focuses on spinning his pencil between his fingers.  
The bell startles him out of his reverie and he's half way out of the door before Mingyu can grab his arm.  
“Hey, are you coming to the park with the rest of us?” 

Minghao takes a second to consider what Mingyu just said. ‘The rest of us’ could mean Minghao (and Mingyu’s) immediate circle of friends: Seungkwan, Chan, Vernon, Seokmin, Him, Mingyu, and sometimes Soonyoung depending on how much Wonwoo had managed to piss him off on that particular day. It could also mean the rest of Soonyoung's friends as well, and that means Jeonghan would be there. 

Mingyu picks up on his inner turmoil with the slightly freaky sixth sense he has for random things like when the school canteen is about to run out of chicken nuggets, when Vernon and Seungkwan’s latest bullshit scheme is going to end in injury, and when Minghao’s about to flake out on him. Kind of like spidey-senses only nowhere near as impressive and slightly creepier. Mingyu would make the world’s worst spiderman, he’d trip over his own legs and end up injuring himself instead of the bad guy. Not to mention that Minghao never wants to be forced to see him in skintight red spandex.

MIngyu gives him what can only be described as puppy dog eyes and Minghao finds himself sighing and saying ‘Fine I’ll come with you.”  
With a yell that's half way between a cheer and a garbled ‘thank you’ Mingyu grabs hold of Minghao's arm again and drags him through the crowds of kids all desperately trying to escape the school grounds simultaneously. 

Mingyu doesn't let go of Minghao’s arm until they reach the park as if he's afraid Minghao will suddenly turn tail and run. 

The park is blissfully empty when they arrive, Seokmin is pushing Soonyoung in dizzy circles on the roundabout and Vernon and Seungkwan are on the swings, although somehow Vernon has ended up lying with his shoulders on the floor and his butt still on the swing seat. Seungkwan is laughing loudly but Minghao doesn't know whether it's something that Vernon just said or his current position. Chan watches the whole thing from a distance, sitting on a bench with his legs crossed, absentmindedly chewing on some gum he stole from Mingyu. 

Shrugging off his backpack, Minghao settles himself on the asphalt opposite the swings.  
“Hey, lover boy.” Vernon grins at him, seemingly unbothered about being upside down.

“Shut up or I’ll set everything you love on fire.” 

“Guess you’ll have to set fire to yourself then.” Minghao rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re insufferable.”  
Vernon clutches at his chest and pulls the most melodramatic pained face Minghao thinks he’s ever seen.“I can’t believe this, after all these years this is how you treat me. I thought we were friends, more than friends, I thought-” He’s cut off by Seungkwan shoving him in the side with his foot.

“You kicked me! Why am I being betrayed by everyone I love today?”

“I didn’t kick you, I pushed you with my foot, it’s different.” Seungkwan demonstrates again.

“Pushing someone with your feet is kicking! It’s exactly the fucking same, isn’t it Minghao?”

Minghao glares at him “I’m not having any part in this.”

“Just because you’re afraid of the truth,” Vernon says.

“Hey Seungkwan, I missed you at lunch.” If there’s one thing Minghao’s good at, it’s trying to change the subject.

Seungkwan sighs and swings backwards. “Yeah, apparently I’m dangerously close to failing maths and my teacher thinks it’s just because I’m ‘not putting the effort’ instead of accepting that I’m just really, really shit at anything involving numbers.”

“That sucks.”

“Don’t worry though Vernon filled me in on how you finally admitted that you have a massive crush on Jeonghan.”

“I do not!” Minghao blurts out. Seriously, he doesn’t. Why would he? Jeonghan is annoying and lazy, and he thinks of Minghao as a cousin, or second cousin or some other kind of distant family member.

Seungkwan just nods knowingly “Sure you don’t buddy. Everyone has a crush on Jeonghan, even Jihoon and he’s the straightest out of all of us.”

“What about Chan?”

“Chan doesn’t count, he’s still a baby.”

“Hey!” Chan objects, “I’m a year younger than you.”

“Exactly my point!” Chan shoots him a death glare and goes back to chewing his gum and staring into the distance. “What was I saying? Oh yeah, you need to accept that you have a crush on Jeonghan, it’s kinda obvious and very embarrassing.” 

Minghao jumps to his feet, grabbing his bag. “I just remembered I have somewhere important to be.”

 

“Sure you do,” Seungkwan snorts “And I’m the queen of England.”

“Later losers, Your Highness.” He mock salutes at Seungkwan and then legs it out of the park before Mingyu can catch on to what he’s doing and stop him. 

He doesn’t really know where he’s going, the next bus to his house isn’t for another hour and it’s too far to walk if he wants to get home at a reasonable time, so he lets his feet carry him as he thinks, and hopes he doesn’t end up getting lost.

How long is it going to take for his friends to let this drop? Optimistically maybe it’ll be their centre of attention for the next couple of weeks and then Seokmin or Vernon will do something so soul-destroyingly embarrassing that they forget all about it. Realistically however, his friends won’t let this go until they graduate and move to different universities and lose contact. Hell, he wouldn’t put it past Seungkwan to not break into his retirement home aged 80, waving a walking stick in the air, to taunt him about it. Unless of course he makes a complete fool of himself and confesses to Jeonghan about a crush he (definitely) doesn’t have and gets turned down and has to move to a hut on the side of a mountain and raise goats so that he never has to see Jeoghans face again. 

This is a no win situation. 

He’s half way through trying to figure out the best way to fake his own death so that he can sneak out of the country, eyes fixed on the pavement when he collides with someone headed in the opposite direction. Someone yelps, Minghao slips and loses his footing. His back collides with the pavement so hard that all the air is knocked from his lungs and the edges of his vision go a weird reddish-black.

“Oh god- shit, Minghao are you alright? I’m so, so sorry.”

Minghao blinks a couple of times and a familiar face swims into focus, hovering over him.

“Joshua,” He tries to say, but it comes out as more of a strangled wheeze. “Yeah it’s fine, I’m fine.” He accepts the hand that Joshua reaches out and lets him pull him to his feet.

Joshua sighs and runs his hand through his hair .“No it’s not, I spilled my drink all over you.” Minghao looks down, and the bottom of his shirt has indeed been completely soaked by half of Joshua’s iced americano, the other half is spilled mournfully on the pavement like a modern still life painting. Huh, how didn’t he notice that before?

“Really, it’s fine I don’t mind.” He wipes his shirt with one hand like that’s going to somehow magically make it dry quicker. “I was heading home anyway.”

“You can’t go all the way home with your shirt soaked like that. I have a spare shirt at work, you can borrow that. Please, I was heading there now and it’s the least I can do after running into you like that.” 

Minghao wants to protest and get out of there as quickly as possible- it’s not that he’s not friends with Joshua, it’s just that they’ve never had a conversation before without at least one of their other friends there to act as a buffer, and this is kind of awkward. But, Joshua looks so apologetic that he finds himself nodding instead of coming up with excuses.

He follows Joshua round the corner to a coffee shop tucked between a florist's and a bookshop, the sort of place he’d never visit just because it looks so perfect that he’s afraid of knocking into something and messing it all up.

A bell rings as Joshua opens the door and Minghao follows him in. 

“Shua! It took you long enough to get here, I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to get through this shift on my own.” A disembodied voice comes from behind the counter.

Minghao can’t see Joshua’s face but he knows that he’s rolling his eyes. “Sorry about that, I bumped into someone, literally.”

Jeonghan’s head pops into view as he stands up. “Hi Minghao, long time no see.”

Minghao mutters back a quiet “Hello.” and waves slightly before immediately cursing at himself for it. Way to look like an idiot.

“What were you doing on the floor?” Joshua asks as he walks towards the staff room. 

Jeonghan scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “I definitely wasn’t hiding from the customers if that's what you’re thinking.”

“Never said that’s what you were doing.” Joshua disappears through the door, reappearing a second later with a shirt in his hand which he throws to Minghao. “You can get changed in the toilets.”

Minghao takes as long as he possibly can in the bathroom in the hope that by the time he comes out Jeonghan and Joshua will be busy enough that he can avoid having to make any awkward conversation. No such luck. When he walks out Joshua is leaning on the counter and Jeonghan is ‘cleaning’ which seems to involve wiping a cloth over the same section of the espresso machine repeatedly.

“Uh, thanks for the shirt, I’ll give it back to you tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, and sorry again, I really should have been watching where I was going.” Minghao opens his mouth to say how he was the one who had been paying no attention to his surroundings, but someone walks in and Joshua leaves to take their order, with one last smile at Minghao.

He turns to leave and he’s halfway to the door when Jeonghan calls his name.

“Minghao!” He spins back around to see Jeonghan holding a to-go mug out towards him. “It’s on the house, to say sorry for my best friend being so clumsy.”

“Thank you.” Is the only reply he can think of and it’s a miracle that he doesn’t stumble over it. He takes the drink and Jeonghan’s face breaks into the widest grin Minghao thinks he’s ever seen. He can feel his cheeks getting warm and he makes his exit as quickly as possible before Jeonghan can notice how much he’s probably blushing.

Why the hell is he even blushing? What’s with that? He takes a gulp of his drink to try and take his mind off it and almost scalds his tongue. It’s caramel hot chocolate- Minghao’s favourite. But how would Jeonghan know that? It was probably a lucky guess. Minghao frowns at the cup as if he can intimidate it into giving him an answer and notices the (slightly wonky) heart scribbled on the side of the cup, underneath it is a phone number and “in case any of my other useless friends decide to knock you over :D”

Butterflies are starting a storm in his stomach and he can feel a smile creeping onto his face.

Shit.

Maybe he really does have a crush.

 

 

He recounts the whole thing to Mingyu at lunch the next day, face squished into the table so that the whole thing comes out slightly muffled. He knows he’s going to regret telling Mingyu, he’s loud and has almost no filter, but he needs to tell someone; Vernon is painfully truthful and will tell Minghao exactly what he needs to hear but doesn’t want to, and Chan will just tell him that he’s being stupid.

“So you do have a crush on Jeonghan!” Mingyu whispers, eyes wide. Only,y because he’s Mingyu, it comes out almost close to a yell. Seungkwan chokes on his pasta and Vernon stops telling whatever story he was engrossed in mid-sentence. With a sigh, Seungkwan pulls a couple of notes out of his pocket and presses them into Vernon’s outstretched hand.

“You bet money on my crush?” Minghao doesn’t know whether he should feel pissed off or betrayed at his friends’ lack of trust in him.

Seungkwan shrugs “I thought it would take you at least until Jeonghan graduated for you to admit it, guess I was wrong.”

“It’s still hopeless though, it’s not like he’ll ever like me back.”

“He did draw a heart on your cup, that’s not exactly standard friend behaviour.” Seokmin pipes up from Minghao’s left.

Minghao frowns at him. “I thought you were asleep. How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Seokmin says sagely. The effect is ruined by the pasta sauce smeared across his cheek. “I think you should text him, he used a smiley face, that means he wants you to text him.”

“He gave me his number in case someone knocked me over again,” Minghao says, but it sounds like a weird reason when he says it out loud. Maybe Seokmin is right. 

That’d be a first.

 

Minghao doesn’t text him. He thinks about doing it, even adds Jeonghan to his contacts and types out a message but he ends up deleting it instead of hitting the send button. He can’t find a way to word it without seeming awkward or weird. 

He walks to the coffee shop again after school, Joshua’s (laundered) shirt scrunched up and the bottom of his bag, his phone sitting like a lead weight in his pocket.

“Minghao!” Jeonghan calls out from behind the counter, eyes crinkling up as he smiles. “What can I get you?”

“Nothing, I’m just here to give Josh his shirt back.”

“Oh.” For a second Minghao swears Jeonghan looks slightly disappointed but it’s gone before he can figure out if he was just making it up. “Joshua isn’t in yet, but you can leave it here and I’ll make sure it gets back to him.”

“Thanks.” Minghao pulls the shirt out of his bag and puts it on the side. Jeonghan grabs it and shoves it out of sight somewhere under the shelves.

“Before you go, can you try this for me.” He slides a mug towards Minghao. “It’s a new recipe I came up with and I want to know if it’s any good.”

Minghao picks up the mug and swirls it around slightly before taking a sip. Jeonghan stares at him expectantly.

It’s gross, disgusting, foul. Minghao can think of a thousand adjectives to describe whatever the hell it is that Jeonghan’s just given him, but nothing quite covers it (hell in a white porcelain mug is the closest he can come up with.) He gags and slams the mug back down on the counter, coughing. His life flashes in front of his eyes, it’s brief and rather disappointing. This isn’t the way he wants to die, accidentally murdered by a cute boy at the age of seventeen. Then again, there are worse ways to go out.

“What did the manager say about not testing your ideas on customers?” Josh slides behind the till pushing Jeonghan out of his way and pulling an apron over his head at the same time. “Just because orange and mint both go well with chocolate it doesn’t mean that they work well together.”

Jeonghan pouts and Minghao wants to die or spontaneously combust. 

“I should get going.” Minghao tries not to look like he’s running away before anyone else can say anything (even though that’s exactly what he’s doing). “I’ve got, uh, things to do.”

Josh yells “Goodbye.” at him as he leaves, or maybe it’s “Go die.” Minghao can’t tell as it gets mostly lost in the tinkling of the bell on the door.

At least now he knows that Jeonghan hates him. Why else would he try to make him drink whatever the hell that drink had been? That was a not so subtle way of saying ‘hey I heard from a friend who heard from someone else that you have a crush on me, but I really don’t like you in that way so please piss off.’ At least this way he can let his crush shrivel up and die instead of constantly worrying about it and wondering ‘What if-’

He’s only a couple of streets away from the coffee shop when someone grabs his arm. Minghao almost punches them in the face out of instinct but stops when he realises that it’s Jeonghan smiling sheepishly at him.

“Listen, I’m so sorry about the coffee.” He says before Minghao has the chance to sort his thoughts into a logical order. “I really did think it’d be nice, Josh always says that I have less brain cells than a jellyfish.”

Jellyfish don’t have brains, Minghao wonders if Jeonghan knows.

“I thought you had work?” Out of everything he could have said, why that?

“Josh is covering for me,” Jeonghan shrugs, “It’s normally dead quiet at this time on a Tuesday anyway.”  
“Okay.” Minghao curses his brain and its inability to form sentences around Jeonghan.

“Let me make it up to you, I’ll buy you ice cream?” Jeonghan grins at him, full of hope, and Minghao can hear angels singing.

“Okay, but I can’t stay out for long, I do actually have to get home.” Damn him and his weakness for cute boys with nice smiles, especially Jeonghan’s smile.

Jeonghan whoops and grabs his arm again, dragging him down the streets towards the ice cream parlour, Minghao makes a vague noise of protest, more out of principle than anything, but he doesn’t actually mind.

When they finally reach it Jeonghan lets go of his arm and disappears through the door yelling “I’ll be right back!” over his shoulder. The shop is small, he’s never heard of it before, but on the way there Jeonghan had shouted something about it being ‘The best ice cream he’s ever had!’ so he guesses that counts for something. The window boxes are filled with a variety of colourful flowers that Minghao couldn’t name if he tried and a selection of chairs and tables are scattered in a seemingly haphazard pattern on the pavement outside. A moment after Jeonghan vanishes through the door he reappears with a cone in each hand, he holds one out to Minghao.

“Chocolate fudge is your favourite flavour right?”

“Yeah, but how did you know?”

Jeonghan shrugs one shoulder “You mentioned it one time, I have a good memory.”

Minghao just nods dumbly and focuses on his ice cream to avoid having to meet Jeonghan’s eyes. They sit at one of the tables and Minghao shifts awkwardly in the plastic chair, trying to stop it from digging into his spine. Jeonghan chatters on about everything and anything, a constant stream of consciousness, not seeming to notice how zoned out Minghao is.

His thoughts spin in circles like a dog chasing its own tale- going nowhere and achieving nothing. If Jeonghan does hate him then why is he doing this? Is it some sort of elaborate prank? Is Jeonghan going to poison him again or slam his ice cream into his face and run off laughing?

“Why are you-” His words catch in his throat and he starts again. “Why are you doing this?”

“Doing what?” Jeonghan is the picture of innocence. There’s strawberry ice cream on his nose and Minghao wants to lean forward and wipe it off.

“This. Buying me ice cream. You didn’t need to ‘make it up to me’ or whatever.”

“I wanted to.” It’s annoying how handsome Jeonghan looks at that moment, his hair messy from changing out of his uniform in a hurry and his cheeks slightly flushed from half running to get ice cream.

“Why?” He’s getting frustrated but Jeonghan is still completely serene.

“I like you.”

Minghao snorts. “I hope you do, our friends are friends, and we’re sort of friends. It’d be awkward if you didn’t like me.”

“No you idiot, I like you.” This time Jeonghan puts emphasis on ‘like’ and Minghao’s pretty sure that if he’d been looking at him instead of the pavement he would’ve seen him rolling his eyes.  
“Wait, does that mean we’re actually friends instead of sort of friends?” 

“Yes, and also no.”

Minghao feels Jeonghan’s hand on his cheek and then suddenly Jeonghan is kissing him.

Oh.

It only lasts for a second before Jeonghan pulls back, but it feels like infinity and then some. Minghao can taste strawberry ice cream on his lips and his cheeks are burning, the universe could end right then and he wouldn’t care, in that split second, he’s achieved everything in life that he wanted to achieve.

“It means I like you like that.”

“Oh.” This time Minghao says it out loud. “If it means anything, I like you like that as well.”

“I know,” Jeonghan says simply, there’s a glimmer in his eye that could outshine any star in the galaxy. “You weren’t exactly subtle.”

It’s Minghao’s turn to smile sheepishly.

“Is it okay if I kiss you again?”

Minghao nods, he doesn’t trust his tongue to be able to form words. He’s too nervous but in a good way.

Jeonghan leans forward and kisses him again, his lips are soft but slightly chapped. It’s slightly clumsy (he gets ice cream on Minghao’s shirt) and it’s not exactly fireworks like they describe it in books, or the melodramatic dramas that Seokmin is so fond of, instead it’s like a campfire in his chest, slowly filling him with warmth. It’s nice and Minghao wishes that it could last forever. 

This time Minghao’s the one who pulls back. “I really, really like you.”

Jeonghan’s grin is now so wide that it could rival the pacific ocean. “And I really, really like you.”

 

 

When they arrive at lunch the next day holding hands Mingyu falls backwards off his seat and Seungkwan elbows Vernon so hard in the ribs that he yells in pain. Seokmin stays asleep through the whole thing.

Minghao couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> any type of feedback is appreciated! :D


End file.
